The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Experts predict that approximately 10 million semi-autonomous or autonomous driving (SA/AD) vehicles may be on the roads within the next few years. For SA/AD vehicles, it may be crucial to monitor the environment and to respond, with little or no human input, to a variety of dangerous and unforeseen incidents. One example includes an appropriate response to urgent situations, such as, e.g., an approaching emergency vehicle or other special vehicle emitting an alarm and/or blinking lights.